


Радикальные меры

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Helga_Mareritt



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Dream World, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Naked Male Clothed Male, Onni is bad at explanations, Post-Canon, Sigrun/Mikkel mentioned and their children as well
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: Для Рейнира мир снов — в первую очередь сон, и сколько Онни ни объяснял, что стоит быть внимательнее к чужим границам, — он не понимает до конца.И это не то чтобы проблема, но может ею стать, так что Онни попытается ещё раз.
Relationships: Reynir Árnason/Onni Hotakainen
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 5 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини R-NC-21





	Радикальные меры

Свет в пространстве сна иллюзорен; закатные лучи без закатного солнца, отблески на воде и стволах сосен — скорее настроение, состояние души, чем природное явление. Впрочем, Онни уже не уверен, закат это на самом деле или рассвет. 

Он в совином облике — сидит почти на верхушке сосны, прикрыв глаза, тихо и неподвижно — то ли в дрёме, то ли в трансе. Но чувствует, как откликается граница, слышит лёгкие шаги. 

Рейнир, как обычно, пересекает границу сам: ему не нужна помощь и он не спрашивает разрешения. 

Для него мир снов — в первую очередь именно сон; он узнал свою магию в двадцать — и так и не привык пока жить на две реальности, одна из которых только чуть более зыбкая, чем другая. Рейнир не совсем верит в опасности тёмных вод и почти не замечает границ — и то, и другое беспокоит Онни, хотя по разным причинам. 

Он пытался объяснять: Рейнир слушает, соглашается, старается вести себя иначе — и всё-таки не понимает до конца. 

Но если Онни скажет, что сейчас не хочет никого видеть, — Рейнир уйдёт. Это он понимает.

Иногда — действительно не хочет, но не сейчас. Онни слетает на ветку пониже, и Рейнир останавливается напротив него. 

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает встревожено, теребит края рукавов. — Или просто захотелось? 

— Просто захотелось, — успокаивает его Онни. В последние ночи дежурства выдались утомительными — но не более того. А дальше у него две недели дневных смен. 

— Превратишься, или?.. 

Не трогает — помнит, что сову нельзя, даже если сидит на нижней ветке и легко дотянуться. Но по лицу видно: не терпится обнять. 

— Превращусь. 

Как только он встаёт на землю в человеческом облике — Рейнир налетает вихрем, стискивает в объятиях.

— Спокойнее, солнце, спокойнее, мы не виделись всего неделю, — Онни мягко поглаживает его по спине. Встрёпанные волосы щекочут щёку — Рейнир шепчет: 

— Всё равно соскучился. Так жаль, что ты не поехал… 

— Ты же знаешь, я с трудом выношу Сигрюн. Не думаю, что с Сигрюн с пополнением будет легче. 

И он всё ещё не в восторге от путешествий. Особенно в Норвегию. Со спокойной Исландией или не такой уж далёкой Швецией как-то проще. Правда, в Швеции ему делать уже нечего, потому что Лалли оттуда уехал. 

— Да, — смеётся Рейнир, — малышки уже очень громкие. 

— Малышки? 

— Ага, двойня. Марта и Регинлейв*. 

— ...Занимательный выбор имён. 

— Кажется, это компромисс. 

Онни не настолько интересно, чтобы спрашивать, чей компромисс и в чём он состоит. Мог бы спросить, как там Лалли, который умудряется нормально выносить капитана Эйде, так что вместе со своим шведом принял её приглашение и присоединился к норвежским охотникам — но лучше добраться к нему в сон: долететь совой и спросить самому. А сейчас он хотел бы заняться не разговорами. 

— Онни! — Рейнир восклицает не возмущённо, но удивлённо, смазано из-за касания губ. 

Привык, что инициатива обычно за ним. Он перебрался в Кеуруу, потому что нигде, кроме Финляндии, неиммунный маг не может быть военным. (Ему пришлось учить финский — и, честно говоря, спустя два года его финский всё ещё ужасен, хоть и более-менее понятен.) Не дал Онни окончательно замкнуться и впасть в апатию, растормошил, доказывая: то, что старые семейные долги наконец оплачены, а у Лалли теперь своя жизнь, не значит, что у него осталась только работа. Иногда поддерживал, иногда сам просил помощи, — _он оказался очень далеко от дома_ , — и первым признал, что между ними происходит что-то, выходящее за рамки дружбы. Первым заговорил об этом, первым поцеловал — рискнул, потому что Онни ещё колебался и, честно говоря, мог колебаться до бесконечности, потому что после всего, что произошло с семьёй, сходиться с кем-то близко было просто _страшно_ … 

Но это не значит, что Онни будет сомневаться сейчас. 

Целовать Рейнира — легко и тепло, тот отвечает сразу, ласкается, улыбается в поцелуй — счастливый, яркий. Онни обнимает его, ерошит волосы (расплести бы косу, но — чуть позже), поглаживает по щеке. Ведёт пальцами по шее вниз, подцепляет застёжку накидки. Расстёгивает, распутывает завязки — Рейнир выдыхает удивлённо:

— Онни, правда хочешь сейчас?.. 

Рейнир предпочитает реальность, а не мир снов. Но для Онни мир снов достаточно _реален_.

— Я тоже соскучился. 

Сам не ожидал, насколько. Он касается губами уха Рейнира — легким поцелуем, — полушепотом предлагает:

— Распущенные волосы и никакой одежды, хм? 

И это провернуть в реальности вообще сложно, потому что там волосы щекочутся, мешают, безнадёжно путаются… Но распущенные волосы Рейниру потрясающе идут. 

— Ага. 

Тому и самому это нравится. 

Ремешки, держащие косу, развязываются легко, соскальзывают, освобождая густые пряди — те расплетаются будто сами собой, и, может быть, так и есть, потому что в мире снов действительность порой откликается на желания и волю, а со своим телом договориться проще, чем с пространством вокруг. Если возможно превратиться в сову или рысь, то почему не расплести косу? 

Хотя с одеждой придётся всё-таки обычным способом. 

От плаща с туникой Рейнир избавляется быстро, только немного путается в рукавах — смущённо фыркает, сдёргивает непослушную ткань и скидывает на землю. (В комнате в Кеуруу слегка бардак: привычка бросать вещи — из реальности, у обоих.) 

Онни опускается на колени, чтобы помочь ему снять сапоги: расплетает ремешки, под пальцами позвякивают металлические бляшки. Расстёгивает пояс штанов и тянет вниз — Рейнир, выпутываясь из них, хватается за его плечо, чтобы удержать равновесие. Ну а дальше снять остаётся уже совсем немного. 

Рейнир несколько мгновений стоит перед ним: обнажённый, и рыжие пряди, подсвеченные золотистыми лучами заходящего-восходящего солнца, окутывают тело ореолом. А потом тянется к нему, стекает вниз: усаживается на колени верхом — уверенно и быстро, хотя по щекам расползается румянец. 

Обнимает, прижимается, разгорячённый и нетерпеливый — слегка прикусывает мочку уха:

— Ты всё ещё одет, это нечестно.

— Ты уверен? 

Ладонями — вдоль спины, по бёдрам, по ягодицам, чуть сжимая; пряди волос мягко скользят по рукам, будто ответной лаской; поцелуями — по ключицам, по россыпи веснушек на плечах, по тонкой коже на шее, под которой частит пульс. Рейнир жмурится, наугад хватается за мех накидки, запускает пальцы в волосы на затылке — тянет Онни к себе. Шумно выдыхает, когда он от бедра перемещает ладонь к паху, плавным движением растирает скользкое предсемя. 

_Это_ настолько реально, насколько вообще может быть, и Онни одновременно хочет больше, ближе, касаний кожа к коже — и наслаждается контрастом, тем, как жмётся к нему, полностью одетому, обнажённое тело. Сам желает прикосновений — но пока держится, терпения хватает. 

А в голову приходит шальная мысль. Несвоевременная, но что-то в этой несвоевременности есть. Вдруг хоть так сработает, запомнится? 

Онни поглаживает кончиками пальцев бёдра Рейнира, размазывает по животу скользкие капли. 

— Подумай, — говорит тихо и взвешенно, — а если бы сейчас в мой сон пришёл Лалли?

Рейнир вздрагивает и застывает, широко распахивает глаза — заливается краской. Но отмирает через несколько секунд и, чуть отодвинувшись, обличающе тыкает его пальцем в грудь:

— Онни, зачем ты так шутишь? Лалли не умеет ходить по воде, и границу он не пересечёт! 

Взъерошенный, то ли испуганный, то ли возмущённый — но несмотря на это всё ещё возбуждённый. И если ещё немного отодвинется, то сползёт с колен на землю — Онни придерживает его за талию. 

Уже немного стыдно за свою выходку, хотя он не то чтобы шутил.

— Ты прав. Лалли не умеет и не пересчёт. Но, — он делает небольшую паузу, будто засомневавшись, стоит ли договаривать, — я надеюсь, что ты уловишь аналогию.

Что хуже — глупая шутка или намеренная провокация?

— Да. Да, наверное, я улавливаю... — медленно отзывается Рейнир, накручивая на пальцы прядь волос. — Я не хотел бы, чтобы сейчас кто-нибудь вошёл. Особенно, — он обнимает Онни за шею, ёрзает на коленях, — если мы продолжим. 

Заглядывает в глаза:

— Мы ведь сейчас продолжим?.. 

Рейнир не умеет обижаться — и если бы не это, наверное, ничего бы у них не получилось, потому что Онни плохо умеет не обижать и немногим лучше — извиняться. Хотя пытается научиться. 

— Да, солнце, продолжим. Всё, что захочешь. 

Извиняться не словами немного легче.

**Author's Note:**

> * Регинлейв - имя валькирии, как и Сигрюн.


End file.
